


Bucky Barnes is in Love

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi! Thank you for reading! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Bucky Barnes is in Love

Bucky Barnes knows several things to be true. He doesn't like mornings and he's pretty sure he never has. He enjoys soft blankets. He lives for lazy Sunday afternoons. And he is in love with you, has been for a while now. You had been kind to him, and if he didn't count Steve, you were his best friend. He was certain that was all he would ever get. 

 

He couldn't stand it anymore. If he didn't let you know how he felt soon, he was going to combust. Even though he couldn't believe he was going to do it. Even though he had no reason to believe it would work, he was going to ask for help. From Steve. Now Bucky loved Steve as much as anybody, but he knew for a fact he was useless with women. He had witnessed the trainwrecks first hand. It should have been considered a testament to how much he loved you that he had even considered asking.

 

He hadn't stopped laughing. Bucky would give him that the whole situation was ironic, but this was verging on inconsiderate.

 

“Alright I get it. It's just hilarious that I'm coming to you for help.” Steve had doubled over by now. “You know what, I'll just go...I don't know, google it or...something,” Bucky trailed off with a grumble. 

 

Steve took a shaky breath, “No Buck, c'mon stay. I'll help.”

 

“Are you sure you can bring yourself to stop laughing?”

 

Steve righted himself, took a deep breath and said, “Positive. Shoot.”

 

Bucky wrung his hands. Nobody knew how he felt about you, and he wasn't all that sure he could actually articulate it. “Uh, you know Y/N, obviously.”

 

Steve chuckled again, “I'm pretty sure I do, yeah.”

 

Bucky tried his best to muster a glare, but the thought of you melted any anger he tried to gather.

 

“We're pretty good friends ya know? And, um, there's something I want to tell her, but I don't know how. Whenever I try the words get all turned around before I can get them out.”

 

“And you want to tell her…?” Bucky could see that Steve was waiting on a reply, but his mouth wouldn't move. He felt like as soon as he said the words you'd come out from behind a corner and scream “Gotcha!” and his heart would shatter.

 

“You love her, don’t you?”

 

Bucky barked out a laugh, “Is it really that obvious?”

 

“Pretty much, yeah. You want me to help you figure out how to tell her?”

 

Bucky put his head in his hands, “Unfortunately. You were always better at the sentimental stuff.”

 

“I'm going to take that as a compliment even though you clearly didn't mean it as one.”

 

Bucky chuckled and Steve continued, “Well, girls tend to love grand gestures. Try to think of something she likes and do it for her.”

 

Bucky was puzzled, “You wanna share an example?”

 

“You know, like a picnic or a movie or something.”

 

“Oh…” A plan dawned on Bucky and he left Steve's room without another word.

 

He yelled at Bucky's retreating form, “A thank you would be nice!”

 

Bucky Barnes was a lot of things: a skilled assassin, proud soldier, best friend, good son. But he was not a baker. After his chat with Steve, he had decided to make you cupcakes. He had chosen to wait until today because the rest of the team was on a mission, and he could hide himself away much easier if you laughed in his face. It wasn't really going according to plan. The cupcakes were less like, well cupcakes, and more closely resembled rocks.

 

He heard your approaching footsteps and almost dropped the tube of icing he was desperately trying to use. For a moment he considered trying to hide, but the evidence was scattered all over the kitchen. He steeled himself to face you as he heard you getting closer. 

 

Your eyes went wide as you took in the scene before you. And before you could stop them the giggles began to bubble out of you slowly, until you were all out laughing. Bucky felt the flush crawl it's way up his neck. He ran hand through his hair and said, “I, uh, I just thought…”

 

You realized he was embarrassed and immediately quieted your laughter. “Oh no Bucky. This was such a sweet thing to do. I'm sorry for laughing. It's just, I've heard stories of you being such a good cook.”

 

Bucky felt his blush intensify, “Well I used to be. Honest I did. But this whole baking thing is a lot harder than making soup.”

 

You laughed again, you just couldn't help yourself, “Well, come on then. We have to at least try your creations.”

 

Both of you were shocked when the cupcakes didn't taste as bad as they looked. The two of you chewed in silence until you asked, “So what was the occasion?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“For the impromptu baking session.”

 

This was it. This was his moment. He was finally going to tell you how he felt, to your face no less! Until he didn't. 

 

“Oh, I'm, you know. Just thought it'd be a nice hobby to try. Turns out I'm not so good at it.”

 

You laughed and he counted this as a victory. Even if he was failing miserably at what he had set out to do. 

 

You finished your cupcake and said, “Well be that as it may, this was lovely Bucky. Thank you.”

 

As you left the kitchen, you pressed a kiss to his cheek and Bucky almost melted into the floor.

 

“C’mon Stevie I need help here.”

 

“Okay, okay. Maybe you should just talk to her.” Steve saw the glare Bucky was shooting him and said, “No not like that, I'm not an idiot.” Bucky mumbled something that sounded vaguely like color me surprised which Steve elected to ignore. “Just, don't put any pressure on it. Talk to her like you always do and just spit it out. Worst comes to worst you can hide out in here.”

 

“I think I would die if she tried to let me down easy. She would obviously be kind about it, because of course she would.”

 

“You really love her don't you?”

 

“So so much.”

 

“What is it about her?”

 

Bucky looked over at Steve incredulously, “You want me to talk about my feelings?”

 

“Yeah, c’mon man.”

 

Bucky went crimson before he even spoke, “When I first came back from Wakanda, everyone kinda...tiptoed around me. Like I was a ticking time bomb. But she never did. And she never once flinched at my arm. She just treated it like any other hand.”

 

“Hey I've never flinched at your arm!”

 

“Yeah Stevie, but you're my best friend. You're obligated to act like I don't suck.”

 

“Alright, true. Carry on.”

 

Bucky stared intently at a single spot on the wall and started to speak again, “She's been sweet to me when she had no reason to be. It's just, it's like it's in her nature. To take care of and be kind to, every absolute train wreck she notices.”

 

“Buck…”

 

“She's so good Steve. She's just so good. It makes me better, I think, to be around her. And she's gorgeous. All the time, it doesn't even matter what she's doing.”

 

“You seem really happy Buck. You deserve to be happy, you know that don't you?”

 

Did he? He was trying to believe it, if that counted for anything. “I'm trying man, I'm really trying to think that way. I just love her, so much.”

 

Steve clapped a hand on his shoulder, said, “I can tell pal. You'll figure out a way to tell her, I know you will.”

 

Later, when Bucky crawled into bed, he fell asleep feeling hopeful. He spent several solid hours, more than he usually got, dreaming of you. When he woke up, it was two in morning. And Bucky knew it was stupid and crazy, but he wanted to see you. He rolled out of bed and made his way to your room. On his way there, he considered his plan. It wasn't a particularly good one, but he hoped it would work.

 

What kind of creep sneaks into someone's room in the middle of the night? Bucky apparently. You wrote mission reports for the team, so he was fairly certain you wouldn't be able to kill him before you realized it was only him. While pacing outside your door, he promised FRIDAY that he had the best of intentions and she let him in. He tried his best to wake you gently, but you woke up quickly.

 

You looked around wildly before you found Bucky’s eyes and mumbled, “Bucky? What are you doing?”

 

“Morning. Nothing really. I just wanted to ask if you'd come get ice cream with me.”

 

You looked shocked before saying, “Sure, but couldn't that have waited until morning?”

 

“I mean now. Like right now.”

 

“What?”

 

“C'mon doll. It'll be fun.”

 

You stared at him for a long minute before you spoke, “But it's so comfortable in my bed, where I can stay in my pajamas.”

 

“People can get ice cream in their pajamas. Leave ‘em on.” Bucky let out a breathy laugh, “S'not like you'll see anyone you know.”

 

“Yes, because normal people get ice cream in the daytime.” This drew another laugh out of Bucky. You seemed to consider it for a moment, “Fine Barnes, I'll go along with your crazy misguided plan. Only because I enjoy ice cream.”

 

Bucky grinned, “Well I'm forever grateful doll.”

 

You finally made it to the garage and into Bucky's car. He pulled out, and since no shop was open, took you to a grocery store to buy ice cream.

 

He pulled into a field not too far from the compound, and you ate in silence.

 

Until you broke it with, “You know, I'm still not seeing the appeal of this.”

 

Bucky chuckled, “There's not one really, I'm exhausted.” He turned to look at you. “I just missed you I guess.” He had planned to tell you the truth, how much he loved you, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin the moment. Despite all your protests and complaints, you looked so content.

 

“I've missed you too. Sorry I've been so busy lately.”

 

“S'okay.” 

 

So you sat in his car, in the middle of nowhere, and you ate ice cream. It was the happiest Bucky had been in a long time.

 

It was two in the morning, and Bucky hadn't stopped pacing around his room. It had been a week since the ice cream adventure, and he still hadn't told you. He just wanted you to know already so he could do all the things he desperately wanted to do. He wanted to be able to hug you without having a reason and take in the scent of your shampoo for as long as he wanted. He wanted to let you be the big spoon at night, on occasion. He wanted to kiss you, he so so wanted to kiss you. His favorite daydreams were about how soft your lips would be and the way you'd taste.

 

He had to do something. Anything. He couldn't keep trying to be coy and romantic, he wasn't any good at coy and romantic. He had to find what little was left of the man he used to be and muster up the courage to just tell you. So, he rushed out of his room and made his way to your room. He found himself at your door before he had gathered the slightest bit of bravery.

 

This was a stupid plan Barnes, why would showing up in the middle of the night with a declaration of love make anybody happy? When he could find it, sleep was his friend as much as anybody's. He shouldn't have come, he would just have to live the rest of his life and never tell you.

 

Just as he turned to walk away, he heard your door knob turning and then he was face to face with you. The beautiful, middle of the night, messy haired you. 

 

You cocked your head and muttered, “Bucky?”

 

“Oh, um, hi doll.”

 

“What're you doing here? Is everything okay?”

 

He ran a hand through his hair and considered his answer. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Just taking a walk.”

 

He could see it in your eyes you didn't believe him, “Are you sure?”

 

“No, not really.” Bucky saw no point in trying to lie to you.

 

You face softened as you said, “What's wrong? Do you want to come in?”

 

“Um, yeah sure.”

 

He sat on your couch, while you headed towards your kitchen. You returned a few moments later with tea and a blanket from your hall closet.

 

You handed him the tea and placed the blanket over him. As you sat down next to him you asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Bucky took a deep breath, “Kind of.”

 

“You're welcome to.”

 

“The thing is, I didn't really think I'd get this far, and if I talk about it, there's a fairly good chance you'll never want to speak to me again.”

 

“Bucky you can tell me anything. Always. Nothing's ever gonna make me think less of you.”

 

He tried to ease his nerves, but he just couldn't. Your kind eyes looking him over didn't help matters. He steadied himself and said, “See I've been trying, and failing miserably, to show you how much I care about you, but every single time I try I chicken out.”

 

“Buck, I know you care about me. You're one of my best friends.”

 

Bucky wanted to wail. Why couldn't he just say it?

 

“It's, uh, it's more than that...for me. I mean, um-”

 

“So the whole cupcake thing...and the ice cream was because-”

 

Bucky cut you off, “Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you.”

 

He could see you trying to come up with a response, could almost imagine the gears turning in your head. After what felt to Bucky like several lifetimes, you pressed your lips against his. Bucky’s heart felt like it was going to bust out of his chest. You pulled away from him to say, “I love you too, Bucky. Love you so much.” You crashed your lips against his again. Bucky learned you tasted like tea and sleep, he had never tasted anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr [@strawberrybucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strawberrybucky)  
> 


End file.
